


no one to talk to

by apenora (OceanPenguin)



Series: 'Til the End of June [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: School, heavily unbetaed, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanPenguin/pseuds/apenora
Summary: So it’s the end of the school year, and she’s sacrificed too much for her grades.





	no one to talk to

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a writing exercise and as a stress reliever. Concrit welcomed.

So it’s the end of the school year, and she’s sacrificed too much for her grades. Too much. But she knows that she’d do it again in a heartbeat. It's all she has now, anyways. 

There’s really no one to talk to, now. Before, she could make small take with mostly anyone, but now, it’s hard to find someone who’s willing to listen to her ramble. Which, in retrospect, is fair, since why would anyone listen to her if she didn’t listen to them?

It’s a messy pile of feelings by this point. Connections that weren’t tied, and strings that went too far. Some of her closest friends – well, it’s not like she’s made too much of an effort, but maybe it wasn’t enough. They’re not close anymore, driven apart by the stresses of daily life. She knows some of her new ones – they don’t condescend to talk to her. She texts them but it’s not like they put in much effort. Is she not putting in enough effort? But they talk to other people, right? So it’s probably just her then.

She’s the common denominator. Frustratingly, simply, her. There must be something that drives someone else away, right? Why can’t it be something simple, like a frustratingly large pimple or a sad life story? It just had to be her personality. She doesn’t want to take it.

Her relationship with her parents have been deteriorating lately. She’s not sure if it’s because, again, of her personality or because it’s colleges. It’s probably both. So what if she doesn’t want to stay in Paris? So what if she wants to go to Belgium or Strasbourg? Fashion is her dream. She’s bled and died for it, and now she wants to bleed and die some more.

Her parents want her to take over the bakery some day. She doesn’t want that. She doesn’t know how to tell them that. So she tries, and it comes out as she just doesn’t care about the business her parents have worked so hard to create.

Like she said. Not many people are willing to talk to her now, and not many understand her. It’s a bitter feeling that wells up inside, and sits in a firm little nugget in the center of her chest.


End file.
